Kismet
by Hesperos D
Summary: En el que el alma gemela de Midoriya Izuku es un tal Aizawa Shota... Su profesor en la U.A. Es ahí cuando su vida se vuelve un completo caos... Mas de lo que ya era. AizawaDeku. Soulmate AU. DZ
1. El Estudiante

**Kismat**

 **Pareja:** Aizawa Shota/ Midoriya Izuku

 **Disclaimer:** BnHA no me pertenece.

* * *

En ese instante se volvió a sentir completamente indefenso, justo como lo había hecho durante los pasados 10 años, y el único contacto que tenía con un Quirk era la mano de Kacchan presionando su hombro con calor ofensivo.

El One For All no funcionaba y la mirada en la cara de Aizawa-sensei era atronadora... Izuku sinceramente esperaba que eso de ser expulsado fuera una completa mentira.

Esperaba no carecer de potencial, como le habían dicho todos estos años, esperaba que las esperanzas de All Might estuvieran a su nivel, incluso cuando Izuku aún no era capaz de confiar en sí mismo al cien por ciento.

Sin un dedo y en último lugar... A Izuku le fue dicho que todo era presión psicológica.

Nunca se le borrara de la mente la mirada de ese hombre, ni el cabello desaliñado, ni las fibras de carbono constriñendo sus pulmones con fuerza.

Entonces unas semanas luego la liga de villanos ataca... y el mundo se tuerce irreparablemente.

Han logrado encontrarse con un magullado profesor luego de ser separados, han logrado salir vivos de esta y están francamente asustados... Pero, no pueden rendirse, se acercan a la figura caída, está sucia y estropeada, aun así ninguno de ellos ha estado más feliz de verlo.

Hasta que algo capta su mirada.

Ahí está, en el hombro de Aizawa-sensei, el hombre desmayado que ahora está sobre su espalda... Izuku lo vio antes que cualquier otro, y fue capaz de cubrirlo tan rápido como lo noto. La marca de alma en el hombro de su profesor, una mescolanza entre una copa y un reloj de arena, del cual surgen vides sin madurar, en espirales concéntricas.

Y la reconoce de un vistazo, la reconoce porque él tiene esa misma marca en su cuerpo.

La cubre tan rápido como puede con la tela deshilachada e intenta llevar a Aizawa lo más lejos que puede, pero All Might está a punto de ser atacado y no puede evitar intervenir. Ya se disculpara luego... Esta con Asui-san (y en menor medida Mineta-kun), ellos estarán bien.

Es así que los heridos son varios, e Izuku está demasiado cansado como para preocuparse, incluso cuando su mente grita en lo profundo que debería ir a buscarlo.

En cuanto vuelve a verlo, él está lleno de vendas, e Izuku no puede preguntarle por al marca que reposa sobre su hombro Izquierdo... tampoco es capaz de hablar solo está feliz de que su marca no esté en un lugar visible que pueda ser descubierto fácilmente, porque sería un escándalo.

Llega en primer lugar, evita que Kacchan sea el primero y entonces es relegado por Todoroki-kun... E incluso aunque haya perdido contra él no puede más que sentirse orgulloso de ver que los ojos de Todoroki no pesan tanto como lo hacían antes.

Lo único que ve de Aizawa es una mirada calculadora desde lo alto...

Izuku desea preguntarle, el sinceramente desea preguntarle por la marca, quiere saber si alguna vez lo estuvo buscando o si ya amaba a alguien, o si quizás no deseaba tenerlo como alma gemela.

Preguntas, preguntas, demasiadas preguntas y poco tiempo para hacerlas.

Kacchan le dijo una vez que solo el, sería capaz de desearlo como alma gemela...

Eso fue mucho antes de que sus Quirks se manifestaran y que una Camelia bicolor naciera en el pecho de Bakugou, Midoriya podría saber a quién pertenece la marca, pero le causa cierta gracia esperar a que Kacchan lo descubra solo.

Se va a destornillar de la risa en ese momento.

Finalmente puede ver la cara de Aizawa Shouta, decorada con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, justo debajo del ojo. Izuku está tan asustado como está de orgulloso, pero aun no puede decirle nada. Lo más probable es que sea un alumno más a los ojos de Aizawa.

Eso no le molesta particularmente, pero tampoco le es indiferente.

Es tras casi quedar atrapado bajo un montón de escombros durante un ejercicio de entrenamiento en el que piensa que realmente debería decirle, no sabe cuándo o como pero está seguro de que lo hará.

Tiene miedo de que su alma gemela nunca sepa que es el.

Las sabanas de la enfermería son suaves contra su piel lacerada y la puerta se abre. Espera a un demacrado Toshinori y no a un Aizawa-sensei con un gesto neutral, no hay preocupación o emoción en sus palabras.

—Estas más en la enfermería que en clases, Midoriya. —dice e Izuku puede ver una muesca de una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, Izuku piensa que necesita hablar ahora o que no podrá hacerlo más nunca.

—Sensei... —Empieza, tan lento como le es posible alargando el momento para no tener que decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Shouta, se ve algo... impaciente, de seguro Midoriya ahora parece un tonto. Es que Aizawa es un hombre ocupado, tiene exámenes que calificar, villanos que detener y gatos que alimentar.

—Sobre su marca de alma... —Continua Izuku rascándose las pecas de la cara—. Yo...

Hay algo que se crispa en la esquina de los ojos de Eraserhead. E Izuku intenta por todos los medios no estremecerse sin haber finalizado.

Antes de que pueda continuar el teléfono de Aizawa vibra en su bolsillo hasta llenar la habitación de un pitido molesto, Aizawa le hace una seña con dos dedos y se retira cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Izuku se siente como un idiota.

Había perdido su oportunidad y las palabras mantienen flotando en el aire.

Hasta que la puerta se abre y la cara de Aizawa se asoma por la abertura, la bufanda cae alrededor mientras él dice—: Lo siento, —da un pequeño asentimiento, antes de rascarse la barbilla en un gesto pensativo— Midoriya, terminemos esta conversación luego.

El espera una respuesta de Izuku, sin duda alguna el tema había llamado su atención.

—Bien... —Atina a decir mientras la puerta se cierra e Izuku queda nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos a la mano. Mientras la mente de Izuku se disuelve lentamente en la oscuridad del sol decadente, los pasos de Aizawa resuenan por los pasillos.

 _Solo hay dos posibles razones por las que Midoriya trajera a colación ese tema_ , pensaba, _la primera es que ha visto esa marca en alguien más..._

 _Y la segunda es que él la tiene._

Aizawa no sabía si tenía esperanzas en que fuera la segunda.

* * *

Notas:

 _Este es un Au de Almas gemelas, quería intentarlo y ya. Esta va a estar serializada... Bueno más o menos. Es divertido pensar que uno va a encontrar a su alma gemela o que quizás ya la encontró y paso de largo, o que no tiene alma gemela... Bueno esta es una situación peliaguda._

Puede que reedite este capitulo, pero eso no afectara en nada a la trama.


	2. El Profesor

A Aizawa Shouta nunca le han interesado las almas gemelas, en sus años de secundaria rogaba para que no fuera Yamada Hizaishi y ahora que tiene casi 30 años le ruega a los cielos que no sea All Might.

Incluso sería capaz de aguantarse a Midnight sin embargo está seguro de que le pedirá el divorcio a los tres días, si existen dos personas disfrutan con atar y magullar gente; no hay manera en la que se lleven del todo bien.

La marca está en su hombro izquierdo, más exactamente en la parte de atrás casi sobre la escapula, todo lo que necesita para cubrirla son 4 dedos o la palma entera de su mano si se siente quisquilloso ese día. Nunca le ha importado si alguien la ve o si no lo hace.

Es una simple marca, y muy bien puede estar conectada al amor de su vida, o alguna estupidez de esas que le vende el mercado, aun así si llagase a encontrarla tampoco es como si hiciera mucha diferencia.

Podría morir mañana después de todo. Era una simple prueba de su existencia.

Entonces el nuevo año escolar empieza y a ratos se pregunta por qué diablos decidió ser profesor y no un simple héroe de los barrios bajos, no necesitaba aparecer en televisión, o tener miles de figuritas con las cuales llenarse los bolsillos.

No necesita fama, ni fortuna, pero al parecer este es su destino y no tiene forma de apartarse.

Ni siquiera cuando sus huesos se rompen contra el concreto, o cuando sus retinas son casi inútiles... No importa porque es un héroe.

Tampoco importan las miradas extrañas que en ocasiones ve de Midoriya cuando cree que no se da cuenta, pero Aizawa es como _el gran hermano_ es capaz de observarlo todo, incluso esa extraña familiaridad con Bakugou, a pesar de ambos afirmar que están en malos términos...

Esa tarde decide enfrentar a sus estudiantes con al más cruda realidad, esa que les permite saber que su vida cuelga en el filo de un cuchillo, porque ser un héroe significa no arriesgarse uno solo; sino arriesgar las vidas de otros, espera que el mensaje le haya quedado claro a Midoriya Izuku.

En especial ahora que está nuevamente en la enfermería.

Entonces esta ese extraño discurso delas almas gemelas y una llamada de Present Mic.

Llega a la conclusión de que Midoriya Izuku conoce a su alma gemela (no es que le interese), o que Midoriya Izuku es su alma gemela (no es que le interese tampoco), durante toda esa noche no puede dormir, así que aprovecha el resto de la clase del día siguiente para hacerlo.

Pero si lo fuera... ¿Habría alguna consecuencia? Gira en su bolsa de dormir dándoles la espalda a sus estudiantes, ellos podrán encargarse del resto solos, entonces cierra los ojos y se pregunta qué forma tomara su marca en la piel de Midoriya.

Es una par de días más tarde que están sentados uno frente al otro en una de las salas de receso. Izuku sostiene su taza de té como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, y evita mirarlo a los ojos

Aizawa Shouta no es un hombre paciente así que decide terminar con esto tan rápido como inicio.

—La última vez dijiste algo sobre mi marca de Alma, —empieza— eso puede significar dos cosas.

Los ojos de Midoriya están por primera vez desde que llegaron fijos en los suyos, Shouta piensa que es un bonito color, pero que el niño necesita un corte de pelo.

—La primera es que ya la has visto antes conoces a alguien con la misma marca, —continua, su voz es clara y sonora contra las paredes de la habitación— y la segunda es que tú eres mi alma gemela.

Izuku se congela ante la última afirmación, siente que la taza de se te le escapa de las manos así que la deja nuevamente en la mesa de café que se ubica entre ambos y los separa en un mar de distancia, estaba a punto de contestar, de defenderse por algún lado.

—¿Cuál de las dos es? —Inquiere Aizawa, en el registro de voz más bajo que maneja. Una que hace que la gente desee obedecer sin cuestionar, es la voz que utiliza con sus estudiantes más rebeldes, y en ocasiones con otros héroes.

—Es... —siente que la voz le sale pequeña— la segunda.

La habitación se llena de un silencio opresivo, puede ver el rostro de su Sensei a través del reflejo de la taza, no tiene el ceño fruncido pero, parece estar en una profunda reflexión...

—Dejame ver. —Dice Aizawa, acercándose a Midoriya, repentinamente la mesilla se ha disuelto y para Midoriya sería casi lo mismo que decir que Aizawa-sensei está tocando sus rodillas, o que podía sentir su aliento contra los labios.

—¿Aquí mismo? —Pregunta Izuku algo alterado, observa cada pared como si se fueran a caer con el más ínfimo de sus movimientos. Él no estaba preparado para esto. Aun que siendo sinceros el tampoco sabía que esperar si confesaba la verdad.

Podria haber esperado que el sol se apagara, o que Aizawa lo rechazara de plano, y no que quisiera saber dónde estaba la consigna de su existencia... Pero, era bastante obvio que querría verla, si él no la hubiera visto ya... Es probable que terminase rogando por verla.

—Si ya mismo, —Escudriña Shouta observando cada una de las expresiones de Midoriya, sinceramente tiene curiosidad del lugar, ¿el estómago?, ¿un brazo?, ¿el tobillo?, ¿la pantorrilla?, ¿dónde?

La cara de Izuku se calienta...

—Está en una parte un poco... —Afirma suavemente si no estuvieran solo ellos dos, es posible que a Shouta se le hubiera pasado la información.

—¿Tienes tu marca de alma en la entrepierna? —Deduce.

—¡No! —Exclama Midroya y de ser posible su rostro es aun más carmesí, a decir verdad si Aizawa tuviera que comparalo con algo diría que parece un árbol de navidad. Brillando y tintineando en colores estrambóticos, no podía decir que le desagradara del todo.

Si Aizawa fuera un buen hombre, habría sido capaz de esperar, pero esta demasiado cansado y solo quiere regresar a dormir, a veces la mejor forma de acabar con un problema es matarlo por completo, así que eso hace. Salta la mesa del café en donde las tazas de té se bambolean y aprieta a Midoriya contra el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

El hombro de Izuku choca contra la espuma vieja del sofá, el peso de Aizawa se instala a horcajadas sobre sí.

—¡Espere, sensei! —Exclama Midoriya, parece que quiere luchar, pero aun no es lo suficientemente bueno con su Quirk como para darle pelea debidamente. Aizawa chasquea la lengua y abre la camiseta de Midoriya, la marca de alma no está en ningún lugar del pecho.

La corbata ha sido descartada a lo lejos, y un par de botones de abajo han desaparecido en los rincones de la habitación. Izuku siente su cuerpo entumecido, el toque el clínico pero las manos que lo tocan son cálidas... Es bueno, es tan bueno que quiere llorar.

Aizawa pasa a la parte de abajo y deja que los pantalones de Midoriya caigan en el suelo sonoramente, es solo la primera vez y no ningún tipo de deseo carnal hacia el niño que poco a poco se rendía ante su toque.

En ese instante lo vio, un destello de algo particular... Justo en la cara interior del muslo.

A Aizawa no le importaba lo mal que se pudiera ver esto, era una curiosidad insana la que lo conducía. Separo las piernas de Midoriya con la mano dejando que la derecha se posara en la cara interna del muslo, la piel era suave. Empujado las rodillas a la posición más abierta posible.

Se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Midoriya, dejándolo completamente indefenso. Incluso había dejado de protestar. Pero al mirar hacia arriba tampoco estaba llorando así que continuo buscando, solo hizo falta algo de presión y ahí estaba.

Subiendo casi hasta la ingle, solo era necesario mover un poco la ropa interior de Midoirya (Horribles calzoncillos de All Might que le devolvían la mirada) estaba el reloj de arena decorado con vides concéntricas blancas que se esparcían como vendas...

—Esta es mi marca... —musito, por primera vez Shouta estaba sin palabras, creyó que no iba a afectar... Estaba tentado a cubrirla con la mano, y ver si también eran necesarios solo 4 dedos para hacerla desaparecer por completo.

Por primera vez el peso de esta maldición lo golpeo... Esto era Kismet...

Observo el rostro de Midoriya, estaba sonrojado casi hasta más allá del cuello. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos como si pensara que todo esto era un producto de su imaginación. Aizawa también lo pensó por un momento sin embargo, la piel caliente el pulso, y el abdomen de Izuku que subía y bajaba le decía que esto no era un sueño.

Esto no era un sueño, especialmente cuando los ojos de Izuku empezaron a gotear.

Se inclinó más cerca, eran de un bonito color... Deslizo su mano hasta alcanzar unas cuantas, se dio cuenta de cómo podía sentir el calor de Midoriya a través de la burda tela del pantalón. Y que si se acercara otro poco podría darle un beso, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, pero sería muy fácil... Demasiado fácil.

—Aizawa-sensei... —Susurro Izuku, y si él decía su nombre nuevamente es probable que sellara el trato.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¿¡Midoriya, mi chico —Grito All Might desde la puerta— escuche que estabas aquí!?

El mundo dejo de rotar por un instante.

Izuku observaba con atención a Aizawa-sensei, y el miraba a All Might con los ojos más fijos que le hubiera dado antes a alguien, ni los peores villanos conseguían esa expresión. ¡Izuku temia por la vida de All Might!

Y All Might bueno, el los miraba a ambos.

La posición abierta de Midoriya y el correcto Aizawa Shouta encajado entre sus piernas se percató de la cara llorosa de Izuku y de la eminente falta de ropa... Empezó a atar cabos, poco a poco... Bueno, tan rápido como le era posible.

—Disculpen la intromisión, regresare luego... —Dijo cerrando la puerta con velocidad y sin ruido alguno.

—A-Aizawa-sensei... —gimoteo Izuku, una de las rodillas de su profesor estaba tocando terreno vedado, e Izuku sabía que era sin intención pero...

La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—¡¿Alto, que le estás haciendo a Midoriya?! —Protesto All Might en todo su esplendor y si Izuku no estuviera tan aturdido le hubiera pedido nuevamente un autógrafo— ¿Te está obligando? ¿Dijo te subiría la nota o algo así?

—¡No es eso All Might! —Exclamo Izuku levantándose, olvidando por completo el estado deshecho de su camisa. Apoyándose en el cuerpo de Aizawa para levantarse nuevamente en una posición vertical.

En los ojos de All Might había algo parecido a la derrota... ¡habían profanado a su hijo y no había sido capaz de protegerlo! estaba a punto de cerrar nuevamente la puerta y desaparecer a lo lejos cuando vio las vendas envolviéndose en su muñeca.

—¡No, Aizawa-sensei no estoy en esa clase de prácticas...! —grito, antes de ser jaloneado dentro de la habitación— ¡Déjeme!

—No es lo que parece. —Abordó el tema Midoriya abotonado su camisa, aun se veía deshecho pero no tan salvajemente como hace unos minutos.

—Entonces, —Empezó Toshinori frente a ambos con una taza de té en la mano, si Aizawa se la hubiera servido la hubiera aderezado con cicuta y por suerte Izuku no lo dejo— Aizawa-sensei es tu alma gemela.

Izuku asintió y Aizawa se relajó en el sofá, desparramándose justo como lo haría en su casa (si esta tuviera suficientes muebles), no era necesario que entablara conversación con este idiota.

—Y tu marca de alma está en una parte... —Él se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, buscando una palabra adecuada— algo indecorosa.

Izuku asiente, está muy contento de que All Might sea tan comprensivo. Pero Shouta solo bufa silenciosamente a su lado. Izuku suspira, está un poco triste de que no puede encontrar dos de los cinco botones de su camisa.

—¡Lo siento por eso! —Exclama, su rostro toma un tinte pensativo— Esa es la razón por la que nunca pude ver tu marca de alma, ¡estaba en tu entrepierna!

—¡No! —Izuku se estremece y a su lado Eraserhead se ríe— ¡Es en el muslo, el muslo!

Solo se escuchan los sorbidos de All Might, y Aizawa realmente deseaba que esa fuera su última copa...

—Entonces, guardaré el secreto para ti. —Shouta cree que All Might intento guiñar el ojo, pero sinceramente no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, y tampoco le interesa averiguarlo. Por otro lado, para Midoriya parece como si todas las cosas bellas del mundo florecieran de nuevo tras las palabras de All Might...

Es algo vomitivo.

—Sí no tendré que cerrarte la boca, —añade Eraserhead—. Permanentemente.

Izuku intenta no notar el estremecimiento en All Might... Intenta pretender que no existe y también intenta pretender que al regresar a clase nunca tuvo su corbata desde el inicio del día.

—All Might sabe guardar secretos, —Interrumpe Izuku prontamente volteando a ver por primera vez a Aizawa-sensei, está su lado no tiene el ceño fruncido, pero su cara tampoco se ve tan vacía como usualmente lo hace.

Izuku lo sabe porque lo ha estado observando.

—Por ahora confiare en ustedes dos, —dice el devolviéndole el gesto, e Izuku considera que esta es una guerra y que quien aparte la mirada primero tendrá que ceder— por ahora.

—Midoriya, mi chico... —Escucha la voz de All Might, por alguna razón suena distante, hasta que escucha— ¿Qué opinas de ponerte unos pantalones?

La verdad es que All Might estaba cansado de ver su rostro en la ropa del interior del muchacho. (Además si él sentía así no le pregunten a Aizawa... Quería arrancar el trozo de tela y lanzarlo por la ventana, tan lejos como le fuera posible.)

El grito de Midoriya Izuku se convierte en uno de los 7 grandes misterios de Yuuei. Junto a si la carne del Katsudon es carne de cerdo o carne de villano, o si es posible que Nedzu-sensei sea un robot.

Y así es también como inicia la nueva vida de Izuku como la inesperada alma gemela de un tal Aizawa Shota.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Como Aizawa es más cínico sus puntos de vista son mucho más divertidos. Esperaban algo sucio, lo siento alguien los interrumpió... lol Nadie se esperaba eso, yo no me esperaba eso..._


	3. Cambios

Después del espantoso grito de Midoriya, no sabía que sonidos tan espantosos podrían ser producido por la garganta humana, (y ahora con unos pantalones) No había manera en al que discutieran asuntos relacionados a la marca con Toshinori observándolos.

El simplemente se había quedado ahí, esperando a que el otro zapato caiga.

Pacientemente...

Y si no fuera porque Midoriya tímidamente enreda sus dedos con los suyos, bueno él no sabe lo que habría hecho. No es un gesto romántico, en realidad parece que el simplemente desea contacto. Está bien darle un poco, especialmente cuando ve esa mirada en la cara de All might.

Las manos de Midoriya son cálidas, están llenas de callos en las puntas y las palmas, también son increíblemente pequeñas. Pasea el pulgar por la cicatriz y ve un encogimiento en Midoriya, se pregunta si será un lugar sensible o si simplemente esta sorprendido.

Es cuando Toshinori se levanta y deja su violín metafórico a un lado, que todos juntos salen de la habitación.

Ah, es muy divertido molestarlo. Cada uno se dirige a su respectivo lugar. All Might caminando a su lado todo músculos y una sonrisa abierta, mientras que Izuku intenta parecer más pequeño para evitar que su camisa se abra demasiado y parezca un Kacchan violento.

En parte es como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—¿Que le paso a tu corbata? —Pregunta Kaminari cuando ve a Midoriya entrar al salón. Izuku parpadea como un ciervo en los faros y es la voz de Aizawa la que lo salva.

—¡A sus asientos, todos!

Pero incluso Aizawa sabe que ahora todo es diferente.

Ahora que conocía su alma gemela, pensaba que la vida no había cambiado demasiado, en realidad no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía durmiendo en clase, seguía alimentando a los gatos, y Midoriya seguía lloriqueando por ahí.

All Might seguia teniendo un favorito, aunque lo negara. Y sus ojos le recriminaran por algo que no pidió, y es cierto que Aizawa Shota no pidió por ninguna alma gemela en sus más de 30 años existiendo y casi 27 de conciencia.

En realidad cada vez que veía esa mirada parte calmada y parte sospecha Aizawa deseaba darle un golpe, pero eso sería demasiado trabajo... Mucho, mucho trabajo, Aizawa imaginaba que él deseaba proteger la castidad de su niño. Ah, si el realmente la deseara la habría tomado ese mismo día.

Pero no lo hizo. Aizawa no tiene ni la más mínima idea de porque no lo hizo.

Sorbió el jugo de la cajita, era de manzana y bastante dulce. Veía a los muchachos correr, les había pedido 500 vueltas. Bien inicialmente eran 350 hasta que alguien protesto con una voz lo suficientemente audible.

Así que las aumento a 500.

No era extraño que las almas gemelas se enamorarán y todas esas estupideces que Hollywood hacía para cruzar la frontera. Pero, desde que el 80% de la población no encontraba su media naranja, y muchos de ese 20% ya estaban casados en muchos eran simples almas gemelas platónicas.

Solo había visto una pareja de almas gemelas en su infancia, tendría cerca de 10 años y es como si supieran cada movimiento cada respiración que haría el otro, solo era necesario un pequeño zapateo para tener una conversación completa... A Shota eso lo impacto, hasta el punto de no ser capaz de soportar su molestia sacarina.

Pero hay estaba Midoriya Izuku corriendo demasiado cerca para estándares deportivos de Todoroki Shouto, y una pequeña parte en su conciencia le decía que debía dejarlos ser, y otra quería atrapar a Midoriya y lanzarlo lejos.

Pero si no era Todoroki, era Kirishima el que estaba con un brazo envuelto en los hombros del chico y una sonrisa afilada, demasiado cerca como para que una conversación fuera verdaderamente cómoda. Incluso el falto de deseos pro conocer los sentimientos de los otros podía ver algo extraño en Uraraka Ochako, desde el nombre hasta el rostro... Ah, a ella le gustaba Midoriya.

—Aizawa-sensei —dice Midoriya, se acerca jadeando y se para al frente suyo, entonces parece como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras, o más bien como si estuviera recordando. No han vuelto a hablar desde ese día... En cuanto Izuku abre la boca parece como si fuera a decir algo estúpido.

Se cada el pitillo de la boca y obliga a Midoriya a beberse el jugo.

Por alguna razón el solo pensar en Izuku viviendo una vida normal, enamorándose de alguno de sus compañeros habían hecho que el sabor fuera agrio. Necesitaba comprobar.

—¿Esta dulce? —pregunta.

—Sí.. —murmura Midoriya observándolo de reojo, si anoche se había ido de cacería y si se había ducahdo antes de salir de casa y por eso tenía el cabello más enmarañado de lo habitual. Arqueo una ceja. La cara de Izuku se puso roja, en parte le gustaría comprobar si la caja de jugo es del mismo tono que Midoriya, o Midoriya es el que empareja la caja.

—Eso fue un beso indirecto, Sensei... —susurra Izuku... un susurro que es más un grito ahogado.

Entonces ve la sombra de All Might por una de las esquinas y piensa en desquitarse...

—¿Quieres uno de verdad? —comenta, la sombra se retuerce. Lo que no esperaba es que Midoriya asintiera, bueno el mocoso siempre ha tenido agallas.

Puede escuchar los pasos de All Might y esta tan tentado a inclinarse, no sabe lo que saldrá de esta estúpida unión o del estúpido destino, está seguro de que será muy molesta, cansina y agotadora pero se va a divertir tanto como pueda.

—¡Deku-kun! —escucha el grito a lo lejos, es Uraraka. A su lado Iida también le hace señas, es verdad que están bastante lejos, pero si lo hiciera aquí y ahora, serian vistos. Toda la pequeña Clase A de futuros héroes observan a Midoriya con cuidado.

Él le da una palmada en el hombro y lo envía de regreso, finge que no nota el estremecimiento en los hombros del muchacho ni la mueca en su rostro.

Necesitan hablar, definitivamente necesitan hablar y sin All Might-san como chaperón.

O eso es lo que piensa al girar y ver como All Might se encoje y aleja...

No ve como Izuku vuelve a sorber otro poco de jugo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Quiero un montón de Malentendidos, y va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos se confiese. Amo el Slow Burn... y con tensión sexual es como si fuera la navidad._

 _Por cierto hay mas Aizawa/Deku en mi perfil si alguien necesita mas, también los animo a escribir AiDeku y colaborar con la causa._


	4. Indiferencia

A veces a Izuku lo confunde la indiferencia de Aizawa-sensei.

Es verdad que no necesariamente espera que le diga todo, o incluso que lo salude. El problema está en que Aizawa-sensei aparece de vez en cuando y hace algo que le hace pensar dos cosas, una es que es una molestia, y la otra que le dice que es necesario.

Izuku no sabe cuál de las dos es la verdadera, o si incluso es verdadera... Por ahora, sin haber mediado realmente palabras, Aizawa Shota es su Maestro, y él es simplemente su estudiante... Pero, podrían ser más, ¿verdad?

—¿Si encontraras a tu alma gemela que harías? —pregunta Uraraka en el almuerzo, Izuku mira de reojo su Katsudon y piensa que ya no se ve tan apetitoso como antes... Aun así corta otro pedazo con los palillos y se lo mete a la boca.

—Me gustaría ir a mirar las aves, —contesta Iida, sus lentes brillan con malicia calculadora, o simplemente calculando Iida es simplón, sin embargo en ocasiones Izuku lo considera difícil de leer—. Entonces iríamos de tour por las instalaciones de Idaten.

Uraraka asiente—: ¿Y tú Todoroki-kun?

Él toma un bocado tentativo de su soba frio, pueden escucharlo sorber los fideos, se ve... calmado, pero Todoroki Shouto se ve calmado siempre y cuando no le hablen de Endeavor, o de Kacchan... Izuku sabe que nada en Todoroki permanece calmado.

—No necesitaría hacer nada en particular. —Dice, dandole una mirada provisional a toda la mesa—. Solo estar juntos sería suficiente.

—¿Qué tal tú, Uraraka-san? —Izuku desvía la pregunta antes de que esta termine rebotando en el.

—Me gustaría ir a una cita, —balbucea, se remueve un poco en su asiento y añade— y tomar té... té verde.

Todoroki entrecierra los ojos, pero no pasa a mayores.

—¿Y tú Midoriya?—comenta Iida, a su lado, y de alguna manera Izuku siente que ha terminado en una posición peligrosa, sin embargo no sabe del todo porque— ¿Qué harías?

—Yo, eh...—intenta, argumentar algo que no lo ponga en desventaja o que no revele su secreto—. Bueno... Creo que estaría asustado.

—¿Por qué? —Interrumpe Uraraka.

—No sabría si podría ser una molestia... —dice, siente como la voz se le desliza por la garganta cual vidrio molido, inseguridades que no debería estar ventilando a sus compañeros de clase, preguntas que deberían mantenerte entre la oscuridad y el alma—. O si no quiere conocerme, quizás me interponga en su camino.

—¿Es Bakugou? —cuestiona Todoroki.

—¡Que no es Kacchan! —Estalla Izuku, con el rostro inundado de rojo, que pensaran si les dice que es Aizawa-sensei... Uraraka abriría mucho los ojos, Todoroki puede que se muerda la lengua, e Iida lo entendería un tiempo... un largo tiempo después, no porque su mente no comprenda la idea si no porque no desea aceptarla.

—¡¿Qué quieres maldito Deku!? —Escucha el grito de Katsuki desde un par de mesas más adelante, a su lado Kirishima Eijirou le sonríe y sacude la mano, observándolo con cuidado, Izuku aprovecha para saludarlo ahora que Katsuki está ocupado riñéndole a Kamianri.

—¡N-Nada! —contesta, no debería tener miedo pero su cuerpo aún se estremece siempre que están a menos de tres metros de distancia. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo en la parte de atrás de Kirishima pasando de largo ve a Aizawa-sensei y su pulso se congela.

El no hace nada, en realidad solo pasa de largo, ni siquiera voltea a ver el lugar en el que están, pero eso es más que suficiente.

Uraraka voltea al verlo tan tenso, preparada para confrontar a Bakugou, o invitar a Tsuyu a unírseles pero nada de eso sucede, es solo Aizawa-sensei quien parece que necesita una buena noche de sueño cruzando por el pasillo y alejándose dando cabeceos en forma de saludo.

—Es Aizawa-sensei. —Susurra, al voltear y rescatando el tema no puede evitar preguntar— ¿Creen que él también tenga un alma gemela...?

Si el pulso de Izuku se había congelado antes, pues ahora lo que no tiene es pulso.

—Es un humano como todos nosotros. —contesta con simpleza Todoroki.

—Es verdad, tiene piel, huesos, músculos, venas, arterias... —y antes de que la enumeración de Iida se haga infinita Ochako lo interrumpe.

—Ya entendí Iida-kun, —suspira— ya entendí...

Mientras tanto Izuku come su Katsudon, evita gritar o estrellarse contra las paredes, porque eso, todo eso estuvo más cerca de lo que jamás había esperado antes.

—No te preocupes Midoriya —le dice Todoroki—, nunca podrías ser una molestia.

Izuku siente que eso, al menos logra quitarle un peso del pecho.

.

Midoriya Izuku es una maldita molestia.

Eso es lo que decide Aizawa Shota, al llegar a la sala de profesores y sentarse en su silla, está calificando los horribles exámenes, Dios mío son atroces... Si no usara sus ojos para trabajar se los arrancaría de inmediato.

Pero lo peor no es esto, el problema no está en Midoriya Izuku, el problema está en Yagi Toshinori, el mentor de Midoriya Izuku, quien tiene sus ojos cerúleos clavados como puas en un lado de su cabeza.

—All Might-san —exhala soltando la pluma roja—, deja de mirar.

—L-lo siento Aizawa-sensei. —al menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado, piensa Aizawa por lo bajo, evitando levantarse y escapar. No por miedo pero por simple molestia, no cree necesario hablar de estos temas con un tercero...

—Mi relación con Midoriya Izuku, es profesional. —Dice, antes de que All Might pueda protestar continua—. No voy a hacer ninguna clase de movimiento.

—Lo del otro día...

—Eso fue mi entera curiosidad. —Eso no fue completa curiosidad, o completa lujuria, fue una mezcolanza que ha formado un enredo demasiado grande como para intentar buscar adentro, o para intentar dialogarlo con All Might de todas las personas—. Debería disculparme. Aun así, este es un asunto entre Midoriya y yo. Incluso cuando él es tu favorito.

—No es mi favorito. —Niega All Might con prontitud, aun así Aizawa ve el orgullo en sus ojos cuando Midoriya sale a flote, de verdad que no debería estar hablando de esto.

—Incluso cuando él es tu _no_ favorito, —replica, retomando su pluma, afirmándose en la silla antes de tener que llevar trabajo extra casa—. Sigue siendo un problema con el que debo tratar.

—Bien. —asiente All Might.

Pero Aizawa vuelve asentir la mirada punzante en una esquina de la cabeza, y por esta vez decide ignorarla.

Solo por esta vez.

Su relación con Midoriya es una sin pies ni cabeza, no hay cosas en común, o al menos no las han buscado, tampoco hay una verdadera meta a la que puedan llegar, y a decir verdad no tiene nada que ofrecerle a Midoriya. No puede decirle que podrá ver las cosas de la misma forma en la que él las ve. O que podrá sentarse junto a él a vivir las mismas experiencias de nuevo.

Tampoco se ve capaz de hacerlo esperar.

El nunca quiso una maldita alma gemela y está más que seguro que Midoriya Izuku deseaba una con cada pedazo de su carne y sangre. Hubiera sido mejor alguien más, se reprocha, incluso cuando sabe que es algo inamovible.

Podría intentar quitar la marca quemarla y arrancarla, pero esta tan solo crecerá de nuevo.

Justo como en el instante anterior.

Lo sabe porque, lo ha visto.

Una parte de él, piensa que rechazar a Midoriya sería lo mejor, lo más sensato y lo menos doloroso.

Aizawa Shota no sabe cómo en cuestión de horas cambiaria esa idea en su cabeza, después de todo él es un hombre caprichoso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¿Alguien extrañaba esto? Lo tenía en borradores, así que lo limpie y lo traje._


	5. Curiosidad

Usualmente Midoriya es uno de los últimos que abandona la U.A.

Al principio era porque estaba en la enfermería con los brazos rotos, entonces porque estaba maravillado con la arquitectura, los pilares de la U.A. el brillo en las ventanas, el nivel metálico en las mesas.

En una ocasión se quedó dormido en la biblioteca, babeando sobre el volumen más grueso que encontró de _Héroes más allá de la Máscara_ (Era el volumen 45).

Esa tarde, el motivo fue uno distinto... Estaba punto de llegar a la estación de metro. Un villano apareció estaba listo para saltar, por suerte Kamui Woods lo intercepto a medio camino, y a él se unió Mt. Lady.

Izuku los hubiera admirado otro rato con ojos fulgurantes de no ser porque sus manos picaron para llegar al cuaderno que se mantiene en el primer bolsillo de la maleta, la pluma en su mano izquierda cayó al suelo.

El cuaderno no estaba.

Por un momento Izuku se congelo... Su cuaderno, su cuaderno, con las hojas negras, con olor a humo, el cuaderno que había quemado Kacchan... ¿Dónde está?

Al recordarlo, Midoriya regreso justo por donde había venido... Es decir, todo el camino hasta la U.A.

Entro por la puerta delantera, y paso por la parte de atrás hasta las duchas, recuerda como después de entrenar había puesto su cuaderno ahí dentro, y estaba seguro que Kacchan no tendría razón alguna para quemarlo dos veces. Indudablemente debía estar ahí.

Lo que Izuku no esperaba encontrar, era a Kirishima Eijirou secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—¿Kirishima-kun? —Pregunto, dejando que su mano se deslizara por el armario, paso los dedos por las taquillas metálicas hasta encontrar la suya, todo bajo la mirada interesada de Eijirou—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kirishima dejo la toalla sobre sus hombros, el cabello estaba abajo pero con el blanco esponjoso en su cuello el rojo hacia un contraste interesante. Lo único que le preocupaba a Midoriya era la falta de camisa, y que los pantalones no estuvieran abrochados en la cadera.

Pero Kirishima, es un hombre despreocupado, por alguna razón a Midoriya no le parecía algo extraño que se tomara su tiempo.

Izuku sabe que incluso si se lo dijera el no haría nada.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? —Exclamo efusivamente, Izuku en ocasiones se preguntaba si no le dolía la garganta, pero al verlo tan sonriente, no fue capaz de objetar.

—Deje mi cuaderno en el casillero... —Explico Izuku guardándolo en la maleta amarilla.

Las mejillas de Kirishima se sonrojaron, era un rosa agradable destilando bajo la luz blancuzca en la sala de duchas.

—Oh, yo... —explico Kirishima—. Jugué un partido de futbol con Tetsu Tetsu, Monoma se unió y reto a Bakugou —Kirishima dejo que su mano vagara hasta rascarse la parte posterior de la nuca—, Entonces el copio un Quirk de una chica y termine lleno de mocos...

—Entonces tomaste prestadas las duchas. —concluyo Izuku.

Kirishima sonrió, y al tener los dos brazos sobre la cabeza; su pantalón término solo sujeto por obra y gracia del señor en las caderas, este se hundió lo suficiente como para revelar una muesca de algo similar a un pétalo de cereza.

—Eso es... —suspiro incontrolable, apartando con fuerza la mirada.

— _Oh_ —Kirishima parpadeo—, la viste.

—Si —susurro avergonzado—, eso parece...

Y dejo que su mirada se presionara contra el metal de los armarios, eso había sido sumamente descortés de su parte... No, es como si pudiera ir viendo las marcas privadas de las personas, sabía que no es como si fuera un pecado mortal. Pero, al menos debió haber pedido permiso...

—¿Hey Midoriya puedo ver la tuya? —pregunto Kirishima.

Izuku giro la cabeza como si alguien la hubiese golpeado con un mazo y fuera de esos juguetes que se ponen en los autos para el rebote, con los ojos amplios.

—No creo que sea buena idea... —murmuro en respuesta.

Kirishima Eijirou entendía que Midoriya era alguien... reservado, y que si bien a él no le importaba particularmente puede que a Midoriya sí. Sin embargo, cuando intento acercarse para explicarle, como estaba completamente bien si no deseaba mostrársela; que su pie se enredó con el dobladillo del pantalón.

Entonces Eijirou cayo, y como caer solo es desolador, aprovecho para llevarse a Midoriya consigo.

—¡ _Duele_...! —exclamo Midoriya Izuku cuando su espalda golpeo el suelo, su cabeza reboto contra uno de los armarios metálicos.

—¡Lo siento! —Grito—, use mi Quirk... Midoriya.

Y esta era la situación, Izuku está seguro que la leyó en algún Manga cuando era niño, con los brazos de Kirishima a los lados de la cabeza, el aliento pesado cálido y dulce contra sus labios...

De alguna manera le hizo pensar en Aizawa-sensei...

Era parecido a la forma en la que habían terminado la última vez, es solo que la presión en la cadera no existía, o el moretón que se le había formado en las costillas por el golpe estridente. También recuerda que Aizawa-sensei, no había dicho su nombre ni una sola vez o que la mirada en sus ojos era una mueca perversa de curiosidad indefinida.

.

Entonces la voz, que resuena como un trueno.

—Estoy cerrando este lugar en cinco minutos.

Kirsihima dio un respingo como si cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo fueran brasas que saltan contra sí mismas y chocan a una aceleración constante. Aizawa estaba mirándolo con ojos de halcón, y Midoriya bajo él se estremeció, la boca estaba abierta en pánico silencioso.

Kirishima no supo si era por el suelo, o el golpe, o quizás algo más.

—Cinco minutos, Kirishima.

Entonces la puerta se cerró, las bisagras rechinaron en la habitacion.

Kirishima salto de su posición sobre Midoriya, tomo su camisa, paso el cinturón por los agujeros del pantalón y abrocho cada uno de sus botones. Sin embargo Midoriya no se movió de su posición en el suelo.

No hasta que la mano de Kirishima estuvo frente a su rostro.

La mirada en el rostro de Izuku era blanca, no inexpresiva, simplemente parecía un juguete roto, que un niño había dejado en alguna esquina de la habitación, se preguntaba si había sido su culpa. Pero al notarlo, algo en Midoriya respondió nuevamente.

—L-lo siento Kirishima-kun, —dijo dejando que la mano de Kirishima se aferrara hasta el codo levantándolo del frio suelo—. Fue, fue mi culpa.

—No, fue mía —las palabras se transmiten distantes, y difusas. Eijirou duda de que incluso Midoriya las hubiera escuchado...

Fue al minuto 4:55 que Kirishima y Midoriya se encontraban fuera del área de las duchas, lejos de las taquillas metálicas que había presenciado el suceso de principio a fin, si Izuku fuera Eijirou no sería capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos por una semana entera.

Pero Kirishima, no es Izuku y le clava la mirada.

—¿E-estarás bien? — Kirishima, es a pesar de todo un sujeto considerado.

Izuku incapaz de que su lengua articule otras palabras aparte de disculpas, no sabe si están dirigidas a Kirishima, o a un hombre no está presente.

Por lo que solo se ve capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—Hablaremos luego Midoriya... —intenta mediar Eijirou, guardando las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Estas bien con eso?

Aun así, Midoriya solo le da un cabeceo e intenta mostrarle una sonrisa.

Es cuando Kirishima desaparece por el otro lado de la colina naranja, que Midoriya siente que debe... Ir a buscar a sensei... ¡Oh, diablos! Se reprocha a si mismo Izuku. Ahora, sus ojos queman como si quisiera llorar...

Al ver un destello de blanco decide correr hasta alcanzarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

 _Bueno, corte esto... Al principio iba a terminar como una especie de TodoDeku chungo, pero me di cuenta de que eso está muy trillado, por lo que termine cambiando las cosas completamente. En la próxima, la versión de Aizawa-sensei... Más o menos. : P_

 _¿Que prefieren un AizawaDeku medieval, o uno de Androides? Quiero hacer un Oneshot, y no me decido. Se que voy a terminar por hacer ambos, pero ¿cual les gustaría ver primero?_


	6. Distancia

Izuku ha corrido distancias mucho más largas que esta, ha perseguido a alguien durante mucho más tiempo de la que ha perseguido a Aizawa Shota, y por alguna razón ese tramo de un edificio a otro ha sido uno de los más arduos de su existencia.

—¡A-Aizawa-sensei...! —dice, intentando no lanzarse como una de esas chicas de las películas que le gustan a su madre, y estrellarse contra el pecho de su profesor, está seguro de que si lo hace seria pateado lejos.

Sin embargo Aizawa Shota le da una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Que paso? —pregunta, deteniéndose un momento. Ve como Izuku se zarandea; desde su posición firme en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, moviendo las manos de lado a lado como si se estuviera ahogando en un mar tormentoso y no en un pasillo de la U.A.

Izuku toma un largo respiro y las palabras son como una fuente brotando de sus labios, regándose a borbotones por el pasillo vacío:

—Por accidente vi la marca de Kirishima-kun entonces, me pregunto si podía mostrarle la mía y como el suelo estaba húmedo resbalo, y e-eso es todo... —entonces deja que sus ojos se encuentren con los de Aizawa, fríos y afilados—. P-pero yo no puedo mostrarle mi marca de alma tan fácil...

Recuerda haber tenido que luchar con la mezclilla, con los botones de la camisa, y con All Might. Pero, también recuerda kilómetros de piel pálida y carne magra, suave al tacto y presta a hacer música.

—Es verdad —asiente Aizawa—, es complicado.

—¡N-no lo diga de esa forma! —grita Izuku, para después cubrirse la boca avergonzado por el alboroto.

Aizawa tan solo sonríe, no es una sonrisa amable. Es ladina y oscura, pero no desagradable, e Izuku se pregunta si Aizawa-sensei solo era poco amable con él, o si era así con el mundo entero.

—El solo... —replico bajito a una prerrogativa que nunca le hicieron— cayó encima mío, nada más.

Aizawa Shota suspiro, y pensó que tenía un estudiante muy idiota.

—No me debes explicaciones Midoriya —dijo—, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Entonces puso una mano firme y cálida sobre el hombro de Izuku, llevándolo hacia la salida principal de la U.A., entendía las preocupaciones de su estudiante, y entendía que era un muchacho alborotado en hormonas, quien por primera vez estaba recibiendo atención, no solo propia si no de muchos otros.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la salida, con la U.A. brillando como una cúpula de cristal en el fondo, Izuku exploto.

—¡P-Pero, qué pasa si quiero estar más con usted! —Aizawa Shota simplemente lo observaba sin cariño, sin desagrado, a la expectativa—. ¿Eso sería algo malo...?

Quito la mano del hombro de Midoriya Izuku, y se dio un par de pasos de distancia.

—All Might querría eviscerarme... —soltó en voz alta, y los ojos de Midoriya tomaron una apariencia cristalina y desbordante. Era un rostro agradable en realidad, retorciéndose del dolor y jadeando en el suelo, sin embargo esta imagen hizo un extraño contraste en su cerebro con la mirada abierta y herida de Midoriya en el suelo de las duchas...

—No me mires como si fueras a llorar. —suspiro.

—¡N-no voy a llorar! —respondió Midoriya, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro—, Es solo que me gustaría saber si me odia...

Ahora, pensó Aizawa, esto era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba. Sin embargo, entiende la razón por la cual Izuku podría llegar a pensar que lo odia, aun así. Si lo odiara no hubiera dejado que le tomara la mano, o que sus dedos se enredaran juntos, contritos y constantes, esa vez frente a All Might.

Una parte de él sabe que solo fue porque era entretenido molestarlo.

—No te odio. —Y los ojos de Izuku fueron amplios por un instante que se sintió como eones en su mente—. Ten eso por seguro, jamás podría odiar a uno de mis estudiantes. Ustedes son molestos, y hacen un montón de estupideces. Pero _no_ podría odiarlos.

—B-bien... —escucho a Midoriya, ahora con el cabello revuelto por el viento.

—Te dije que no te pusieras a llorar... —masculla, sin saber que hacer realmente, porque cuando la gente lloraba al frente suyo usualmente era por miedo, en ocasiones dolor, y en otras por simple capricho.

Aizawa no sabía que Izuku lloraba de la felicidad.

—L-lo siento.

.

Es así que ambos caminaron hacia la estación de tren, a pasos cortos en un silencio estable como varillas de acero tendidas entre ellos, metal cálido y flexible blindándolos juntos.

—Eso me lleva a preguntarme algo —dice Aizawa en voz alta—, ¿Cuándo viste mi marca?

Izuku salta un momento como si estuviera sorprendido, y es esa la misma expresión que consigue cuando alguien lo interrumpe mientras analiza los Quirks de sus compañeros de clase, un rostro afable y rojizo.

La mirada de un niño con la mano en un tarro de galletas.

—¡En el ataque de la liga! —Exclama casi con orgullo—, la cubrí tan rápido como pude.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Cuestiona Aizawa—. Nunca me importo si alguien veía mi marca o no lo hacía, tampoco me importaba si se emparejaba con la de alguien o si no lo hacía...

Sus ojos clavados en el firmamento regresan a Izuku, y siente algo de culpa por verlo encogerse contra la pared. ¡Ah, maldición ese no es el tipo de cosas que le dices a los niños, Eraser! Grita la voz de Present Mic encarnada en su conciencia.

—Si Kacchan la veía la hubiera reconocido... —murmura Izuku tan bajito que Aizawa solo lo escucha porque el silencio en el parque que están cruzando es punzante como una aguja.

—¿Bakugou...? —pregunta como tratando de constatar la información, e Izuku asiente.

Entonces, la voz de sensei es se transforma en algo peligroso—. ¿Bakugou ha visto tu marca de alma...?

Las orejas de Izuku arden contra su cabeza, y sus manos corren para moverse de lado a lado, sacudiéndose frente a él.

—¡No es como usted piensa! —Exclama, había aclarado un malentendido para caer en otro de cabeza—. Yo, eh, fue cuando éramos niños, Kacchan, es... es...

—No voy a preguntar más. —Interrumpe Aizawa Shouta, en un ritmo monótono.

E Izuku no está del todo seguro si lo dice porque de verdad entiende o porque simplemente no le interesa. Sin embargo el tramo restante para llegar a la estación de trenes es corto, y Midoriya sabe que esta conversación quedo como un hilo colgante sobre sus cabezas.

Más bien una viga metálica de toneladas enteras.

—Ve a casa Midoriya.

E Izuku incapaz de hacer otra cosa se despide y se aleja. Es que las palabras se atoraron en su garganta como insectos, batiendo las alas, no eran mariposas. Las mariposas no son tan amargas, se dice Izuku a sí mismo, al ver la espalda de Aizawa-sensei perdiéndose en la distancia.

Cuando su rostro esta contra el vidrio del vagón, que no puede evitar suspirar.

Esto no fue un avance, se dice, pero tampoco fue un retroceso.

Sin embargo, gruñe su mente... ¿Que desea de Aizawa Shota?

¿Afecto?

¿ _Amor_?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Sin comentarios._


End file.
